


На первый взгляд

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japanese Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Out of Character, Yankee-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ивамото Хикару никогда не думал, что получит такое прозвище. И не думал, что оно будет принадлежать не ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На первый взгляд

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohe_Mienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/gifts).



Класс был самый обычный — поцарапанная черная доска, дверь, отъезжающая в сторону со скрипом, и пять рядов неновых низких парт, с которых старательно пытались оттереть следы маркера. Под крышкой своей парты — вторая с конца, средний ряд — Ивамото нащупал засохшую жвачку. Она холодила пальцы остатками ментола.

Окна были новые. Через прозрачные, почти незаметные стекла пробивалось сентябрьское солнце. Не такое беспощадно жаркое, как пару недель назад, но все еще высокое и яркое. Белый пластик оконных рам на фоне унылых, грязно-бежевых стен казался неуместно, вызывающе чистым.

Шел третий день осеннего семестра и третий же день Ивамото в новой школе. Лица большей части одноклассников по-прежнему были для него чужими, а голоса мешались в сплошной незнакомый гул, где отдельно взятые слова ровным счетом ничего не значили.

Но сейчас в классе было тихо — до урока оставалось не меньше сорока минут, еще не появились даже дежурные. 

Ивамото последнюю неделю почему-то просыпался рано, задолго до будильника и выскальзывал на улицу, пока не сошла утренняя прохлада, а улицы не наполнились автомобилями.

График дежурства висел слева от двери. Ивамото нашел глазами квадрат сегодняшней даты — пара Аракава-Абе, самое начало классного списка. К именам не привязывались никакие лица, и оставалось надеяться, что ни Аракава, ни Абе не будут против его присутствия.

Послышались шаги — быстрые и легкие, явно девчоночьи.

Аракава распахнула дверь одним резким движением и тут же отпрянула, сделала шаг назад.

— Привет, — осторожно поздоровался Ивамото и еще раз взглянул на список. Аракава Ариса, вот как.

— П-привет. — Аракава зачем-то оглянулась назад, в пустой коридор, словно надеясь, что там кто-то окажется. Что говорить с Ивамото она будет не одна. — Ивамото-кун, верно?

— Да, — Ивамото кивнул. Аракава была почти хорошенькая, только несуразные тонкие косички и отросшая, падающая на глаза челка придавали ей сходство с каким-то мелким зверьком. — Дежуришь сегодня?

— Дежурю. Вместе с Абе-куном, но он появится, — она посмотрела на часы, — минут через пять. Всегда приходит точно вовремя, не раньше.

— Удивительно, — сказал Ивамото, просто чтобы что-то сказать, и после этого они оба замолчали. 

Аракава засучила рукава рубашки, намочила тряпку и принялась вытирать доску. На черной поверхности оставались широкие мокрые полосы. Аракава уже привстала на цыпочки, но до верхней части дотянуться все не могла.

«Помочь ей? — спросил себя Ивамото. — Или она возьмет стул?..»

Взять стул Аракава не успела, потому что ее негромко окликнули из коридора.

— Аракава-сан? Ты рано.

И этот голос Ивамото знал, потому что уже несколько раз слышал неизменное «встать, поклон». Значит, Абе был старостой. Его лица Ивамото не мог припомнить, как ни старался, поэтому, когда тот вошел в класс, Ивамото взглянул на него как в первый раз.

Абе был по-летнему загорелый и чуть кучерявый, с большими, близко посаженными глазами. На смуглой коже лица светлым пятном выделялся лейкопластырь на скуле. Ивамото подумал, что снова забудет, как выглядит Абе — непримечательный и обычный. Разве что этот пластырь и заметная горбинка на носу.

— Ивамото Хикару, — это был не вопрос. — Любишь приходить пораньше? — Абе повесил сумку на первую парту в крайнем ряду.

— Да нет. — Ивамото пожал плечами. — Просто не спится эти дни.

— Уверен, к октябрю это пройдет. А когда похолодает, то спать будет хотеться всегда. — Абе мягко улыбнулся. Передние зубы у него были чуть крупнее, чем следует.

— Абе-кун, не поможешь?.. — Аракава протянула ему тряпку.

Закатывать рукава Абе не стал. Он с легкостью дотянулся до самых верхних уголков, а потом желтым мелом написал в углу дату. Угловатые цифры на непросохшей доске почему-то врезались в память.

Ивамото почувствовал на себе чей-то напряженный взгляд. Аракава держала в руках швабру и выронила ее на деревянный пол, как только поняла, что Ивамото смотрит в ответ.

— Помочь? — наконец решился Ивамото.

— Н-нет, не нужно, — Аракава замотала головой так, что ее косички захлестали по щекам. — Я справлюсь. 

Она подняла швабру и, держа ее двумя руками, стала тереть пол у входа в класс, то и дело со стуком задевая порожек.

— Ивамото, не расскажешь, почему перевелся из старшей Козу? Вряд ли ты переехал, школы слишком близко. Конфликт? Несчастная любовь?

Ивамото вспомнил снова — резкую боль, которая мгновенно прожгла спину, тренера, который одним движением вычеркнул его фамилию из списков. Команду, которая столпилась в раздевалке, их напряженные злые взгляды и стиснутые кулаки.

Лист с черными буквами «уходи» на металлической дверце шкафчика.

— Разве ты не староста? — пожал плечами Ивамото. — Ты должен знать, почему я здесь.

— Я не знаю, честно, — покачал головой Абе. — Но не нужно говорить, если не хочешь. Кстати, Аракава, — он обернулся к ней. Аракава крепче обхватила свою швабру, но улыбнулась, чуть застенчиво и мило. — Ты не сходишь в учительскую? У нас закончился мел, а до урока осталось всего ничего.

— Я схожу! — она сделала рукой забавный жест: то ли поправила волосы, то ли провела ладонью по щеке, и тут же исчезла в коридоре. Послышались ее быстрые шаги.

Абе отложил тряпку. Снизу доска уже высохла, а вверху поверхность была еще влажной и блестящей и ловила желтые солнечные блики. 

— Не хотел говорить при ней, но знаешь, Ивамото, про тебя ходят разные слухи. — Абе аккуратно выкладывал обернутые в белую бумагу учебники.

Ивамото подтянул к себе длинные ноги — стало неловко и некомфортно. Абе казался доброжелательным и вежливым, но в то же время застегнутым на все пуговицы. Вещь в себе.

— Какие слухи? — Ивамото надеялся, что слова прозвучат небрежно, но голос дрогнул, выдавая волнение.

— Я говорю — разные. Может, это и не так важно. Про нового человека всегда будут говорить, это неизбежно. Лучше скажи, ты уже выбрал клуб?

— Даже не думал, — ответил Ивамото, и это было неправдой. Он думал, как избежать попадания в клуб любой ценой. Надеялся, что к середине года все команды будут заполнены. Надеялся, что никому не придет в голову спросить.

— А что тебе нравится? Спорт? Искусство? Музыка? — Абе подпер голову рукой. — Могу поговорить с капитаном футбольной команды. А, и с менеджером команды по легкой атлетике.

— Нет! — сорвалось с языка. Ивамото отозвался слишком быстро; он надеялся, что в голосе не было слышно нервного беспокойства, выдававшего его с головой. — Может, музыка, но я и правда еще не решил.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Абе.

Они оба молчали. Абе листал какую-то книгу, наклонив голову. Выражение лица у него было спокойное и немного задумчивое. За то время, что Ивамото смотрел на него, Абе улыбнулся только раз — уголки рта симметрично поднялись вверх, и возле носа обозначились глубокие складки. Улыбка ему шла.

Через несколько минут стали слышны шаги и голоса. Класс наполнился людьми и шумом. Пару раз Ивамото ловил на себе заинтересованные настороженные взгляды. Аракава смотрела на него так же, и если бы у Ивамото хватило мужества, то он спросил бы, что это значит.

Но Ивамото только сцепил в замок пальцы и уставился на угол парты — там от ровной поверхности откололся кусок фанеры.

***

Сначала Ивамото подумал, что удастся сбежать, но когда крашеный коренастый тип бросил на пыльный асфальт свой черный пиджак, стало ясно, что — нет. Драться не хотелось, это грозило неприятностями и последствиями, но блестящий кастет в чужой руке не оставлял выбора.

Ивамото опустил сумку на землю и засучил рукава. Коренастый осклабился и сплюнул, вблизи стала видна его неровная бугристая кожа, изрытая оспинами и прыщами.

Первый удар пришелся в челюсть, на языке сразу же возник солоноватый привкус крови. Пришлось стиснуть зубы. Второй удар Ивамото блокировал, перекрыл лицо рукой. Еще не забытые спортивные инстинкты подсказывали движения, и коренастый очень скоро прижал ладонь к расцветающему под глазом синяку.

— Что тебе нужно от меня? — Ивамото вытер кровоточащую губу.

Вместо ответа пришел удар под ребра, и Ивамото шумно, болезненно выдохнул.

— Я Така из банды Сакаты. Весь район за рекой — наш. Слыхал?

— Не припомню, уж извини.

Ивамото развернулся и ударил Таку ногой — высокий рост был преимуществом. Тот отлетел в сторону и, поднимаясь, выплюнул вместе со сгустком крови зуб.

— Уже считаешь себя лучше конкурентов? И громкое прозвище себе завел! Ты чертовски самонадеянный парень. Хотя другой бы и не положил пятерых ребят Мацумии. Я сам видел, какие они были, после того, как ты их отделал — ссадины и кровища. Просто мясо. 

Сначала Ивамото подумал: «Кто такой Мацумия?», а потом пришло осознание — его принимают за кого-то другого. За кого-то, кого не знают в лицо, но чья репутация опережает действия и намерения.

Еще несколько ударов, и Така уже не мог подняться. Еще один под дых — и он отбросил в сторону свой кастет.

— Да ты реально без башни, как и говорят. Но Саката-сан еще не сдался, жди неприятностей. — Така щербато ухмыльнулся.

Ивамото сглотнул. Он сощурился, пнул носком ботинка кастет и произнес, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало небрежно и хрипло:

— Не хочешь сказать имя того, от кого тебе так досталось? Или боишься даже вслух произнести?

— Тебе крышка, Мусаши.

***

Аракава отшатнулась от него как от прокаженного. Ивамото наклонился и поднял ее тетрадь.

— Вот, твое. — Она выхватила тетрадку и прижала ее к груди. Вместо тонких косичек ей на грудь сегодня падала одна коса, перетянутая розовой резинкой.

— Спасибо.

Аракава смотрела в пол, изучая свою обувь — чистые белые носы и немного поношенные застежки-липучки. Она прикусила губу и неуверенно продолжила, говоря не громко, будто обращаясь к себе самой.

— Ты не говори со мной на людях, пожалуйста, Ивамото-кун. У меня могут быть неприятности, если подумают, что я с тобой общаюсь. Извини. 

Аракава скользнула в открытую дверь музыкального кабинета, а Ивамото подумал, что неуловимый, незнакомый Мусаши мастерски умеет создавать ему проблемы, даже оставаясь на расстоянии.

Ивамото знал, что в школе шепчутся о нем. Он и слышал, и догадывался, до него доходили слухи. Шуршащее тихое «Мусаши» преследовало его в коридорах, и вряд ли это у всех разом учеников старшей школы открылась любовь к родной истории. 

Можно было попытаться разубедить толпу, сказать, что все обернулось нелепой ошибкой, но на счету Ивамото уже была пара-тройка хулиганов из окрестных школ, которые мечтали заработать себе имя, сокрушив загадочного лидера. Драться по-прежнему не нравилось, но получалось все лучше и лучше.

На плечо легла чья-то ладонь. Ивамото обернулся.

Сегодня Абе был в очках, за стеклами его глаза казались еще больше, и теперь было видно, что они совсем черные, без малейшего оттенка теплого коричневого. 

— Она тоже так считает?.. — издалека начал Абе.

— Считает — что? — Ивамото пришлось сделать вид, что он не понимает.

За эти недели между ними с Абе установилось что-то вроде осторожной дружбы. Ивамото терпеливо выслушивал рассказы об учебе и студсовете — Абе был из фанатичных увлеченных отличников — и иногда делился сам. Немного о семье, немного о старой школе, не упоминая ни слова о команде.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Да. Все так считают, и ты, наверное, тоже. 

Абе сел на подоконник и скрестил ноги. Несмотря на теплую погоду, пиджак он не снял, только расстегнул металлические пуговицы. 

— Честно? У тебя синяки на костяшках пальцев, и ты почти ничего не рассказываешь о прошлой школе. Что ты предлагаешь думать?

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Ивамото. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты мне верил.

— Я верю.

Взгляд Ивамото скользнул по лицу Абе. Теперь там, где раньше была полоска пластыря, светлел тонкий шрам. «Царапина, — отмахивался Абе. — Скоро не останется и следа». Он вообще был очень склонен к мелким бытовым травмам — синяки, ссадины и порезы появлялись у Абе на лице и на ладонях. «Это — порезался кухонным ножом, — объяснял он Ивамото. — А это — ушибся о полку. Не везет!»

«Не везет», — повторил про себя Ивамото. Новый синяк темнел у Абе над бровью, не слишком бросаясь в глаза на темной коже. Ивамото поймал себя на странном желании дотронуться до него, осторожно провести пальцами.

Очередной приступ боли в спине прогнал наваждение. Последние недели стало хуже, боль давала знать о себе все чаще, и Ивамото мог только надеяться, что этого не произойдет, когда до него доберется очередной охотник до дешевой славы.

— Ждать тебя после последнего урока? — спросил он. — Сходим в пачинко. Или порубимся во что-нибудь у меня дома.

— Нет, — Абе нахмурился и потер переносицу. — У меня заседание студсовета. Внеочередное. Если честно, ужасно не хочу идти.

— Не ходи, — предложил Ивамото.

— Не могу! — вскинулся Абе. — Это моя обязанность и моя ответственность. 

— Тогда ты сам не оставляешь себе выбора.

— Точнее и не скажешь.

Ивамото показалось, что разговор пошел о чем-то другом, чего он не может понять, но не отважился спросить.

После последнего урока Абе поспешно побросал в сумку учебники и исчез, прежде чем Ивамото успел с ним попрощаться. «Свободен вечером?» — сбросил Ивамото сообщение и вышел из школьных ворот. Домой пока не хотелось. 

На углу он купил три заварных пирожных и принялся за них, сидя в парке. Мимо него проходили ученицы католической школы, и Ивамото из любопытства подсчитывал их прически. Больше всего девушек носили хвост — таких было семеро, а меньше всего — короткую стрижку, всего трое. У одной из них темные гладкие волосы открывали небольшие аккуратные уши с сережками-гвоздиками. Смеясь, она прикрывала рот рукой.

Она чуть повернула голову, и их взгляды пересеклись. Она перестала смеяться и нахмурила красивые брови.

— Пойдем быстрее, Мию, — потянула она подругу за рукав. — Пойдем!

Девушки ускорили шаг, почти побежали, а Ивамото затолкал в мусорное ведро последнее пирожное — теперь оно не лезло в горло.

«я до позднего вечера сегодня, куча дел в школе», — пришло сообщение от Абе. Ивамото спрятал обратно телефон и поднялся со скамейки.

Прозрачные двери в музыкальный магазин раздвинулись перед ним, впуская внутрь. В помещении было прохладно, лопасть кондиционера поднималась и опускалась, выдыхая поток ледяного воздуха.

Ивамото обогнул стойки с гитарами, новенькую ударную установку и направился к дискам. Буква «Х» занимала три полки. Цветастые хей сей джамп, неяпонский орлиный профиль Хираи Кена, кукольная Хашимото Канна — Ивамото перебирал пластиковые коробки с сиди, надеясь найти что-нибудь стоящее. ХКТ48, Хибари Мисора…

Кто-то толкнул его в спину, и Ивамото едва не выронил диск.

— Простите, — буркнули со стороны, и Ивамото обернулся.

Форму своей школы он узнал сразу, и лицо тоже показалось знакомым. На рукаве выделялась красная нашивка студсовета. Казначей Ямаока — вспомнил Ивамото. Или не Ямаока, а Ямазава?.. 

Ямаока или Ямазава перебирал диски быстрыми дрожащими пальцами.

— А, — понял он что-то. — Он у тебя, да? — он указал на диски в руках Ивамото. — Тебе нужен?

— Да нет, — Ивамото протянул ему коробки, и Ямаока-Ямазава безошибочно выбрал из них ХКТ48. Несколько десятков одинаковых девиц в купальниках на обложке, парочку из них Ивамото видел на плакатах в Шибуе. 

Остальные диски Ивамото не глядя затолкал обратно на полку, не заботясь о том, чтобы они стояли по алфавиту. 

В голову пришла неожиданная мысль.

— Слушай, Ямаока… — Ивамото старался казаться дружелюбным.

— Ямазава.

— Да, Ямазава, извини. А что, заседание студсовета уже закончилось? Так быстро?

— По вторникам не бывает заседаний, — невозмутимо отозвался Ямазава. — Поэтому и сегодня не было.

— И никаких внеплановых собраний? Срочных обсуждений?

— Знаешь, — Ямазава наконец отвлекся от своего диска. — Я там вроде как казначей. Главный по деньгам. И я бы уж точно знал, если бы было заседание. Спасибо за диск и удачи.

Ямазава развернулся на каблуках и зашагал к кассе.

Ивамото еще раз перечитал сообщение. «до позднего вечера» — слова оставались неизменными, а абонент был недоступен. 

— Надо поговорить, — сказал Ивамото автоответчику на телефоне Абе. — Позвони, когда прослушаешь сообщение. Или жди меня перед уроками. Я… Если что, я буду дома вечером.

Когда Ивамото вышел из магазина уже темнело. На часах было начало восьмого, но фонари уже светили желтым. Еще в начале сентября в это время было светло как днем, а теперь — опускались сумерки.

Что-то вроде интуиции, инстинкта дало о себе знать, когда Ивамото добрался до моста. Неоновый свет вывесок туда не проникал, и в тени Ивамото мерещились чьи-то медленные неповоротливые тела. Груда тел.

«Просто бездомные со своими коробками», — сказал он себе.

Но что-то мягкое под ногой оказалось синей банданой, пропитавшейся чем-то липким и темным. Ивамото включил фонарик на телефоне, подсветил кирпичную стену.

— Эй, чувак?... — позвал его кто-то.

Избитых было семеро, трое — отрубились. Один прижимал к носу ладонь, и сквозь пальцы хлестала кровь, пачкая футболку и капая на асфальт. Было видно, что его нос неестественно изламывался посредине. Ивамото поморщился.

— Кто вас так?..

Парень с ломаным носом попытался подняться, но нога у него подогнулась, и Ивамото пришлось подхватить его и опустить обратно. Тот отдышался, как после долгого бега.

— Сам догадаешься или тебе подсказать?

— Мусаши. — Ивамото впервые произнес это вслух. — Какой он?

— В такой же форме, как ты. Тоже высокий. Не такой, как ты, но высокий. И тронутый совершенно, нос мне ногой подправил. Я бы уже не встал все равно, а он не удержался. И еще он какой-то… принципиальный, что ли. Как будто статистику ведет какую. Вот, — парень указал на стену.

«3/7» было написано краской из баллончика. 

— Три дробь семь? И что это?

— Их было трое, а нас — семеро. 

Ивамото снова посмотрел на цифры. Он уже видел этот косой уверенный почерк, который так долго не шел из головы. И из нее по-прежнему не шел тот, чья рука выводила эти угловатые символы. 

— …но один из наших полоснул его, зацепил по шее. Несильно, но кровило красиво, пусть поносит на память царапину.

Ивамото хотел спросить что-то еще, но слова не шли в голову. Все складывалось теперь, слишком хорошо даже. Объяснения находились, и, казалось, нельзя уже было объяснить по-другому.

«Ножи и полки? Какой же я безнадежный тупица». 

Далекий звук сначала показался Ивамото незнакомым, но становился все громче и навязчивей, раз от разу повторяясь все более настойчиво. Гудение полицейской сирены. 

— Давай, вали отсюда, парень, пока полиция не приперлась. Ты отношения не имеешь ко всему этому.

— Но…

— Сваливай, черт тебя! Разбираться они не станут. 

Когда Ивамото остановился, сердце колотилось уже где-то в горле, а рот наполнялся слюной от каждого осторожного вдоха. Ивамото прислонился к витрине магазина. «Все по пятьсот йен»? Это значит, он пробежал без остановки три улицы и еще один квартал. 

Сложнее всего было не думать. Ивамото отгонял напрашивающиеся мысли, отчаянно стараясь держать голову пустой. 

Где-то на дне кармана завибрировал телефон. 

«конечно поговорим, если ты хочешь. утром?» и подмигивающий смайлик с большими глазами.

Ивамото почувствовал, что его замутило. 

***

Абе не было в ни в классе, ни на крыше. Но сверху Ивамото увидел его посреди спортивного поля. В одной черной водолазке.

Ивамото бежал через три ступени, пытаясь придумать, как начать разговор. Но когда Абе обернулся и замахал ему рукой, все слова улетучились.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, — сказал он первым. — Лови. — Ивамото поймал что-то небольшое в ладонь.

— Что это?

— Ключ от раздевалки команды по регби, они уехали в лагерь, нам никто не помешает.

Абе затворил за собой дверь, а Ивамото все еще не знал, что сказать. Или что ответить, если его спросят. Или что делать, если придется что-то делать… 

Сегодня Абе был без очков, волосы убраны назад, открывая высокий лоб, на щеке следы шариковой ручки — портрет образцового студента. 

— Давай начнем по порядку? — обычно Абе говорил так, когда брался объяснять материал. — Шаг за шагом. Наверное, это будет выглядеть немного странно. 

Он стянул через голову свою черную водолазку, растрепав кудрявые волосы. Высокий ворот скрывал обвивавший шею тонкий белый бинт.

«…полоснул его, зацепил по шее».

— Поверишь мне так или хочешь сам убедиться? — Ивамото промолчал, но Абе принял это за ответ. — Тогда мне понадобится твоя помощь.

Абе зацепил край липкого бинта и протянул его. Ивамото подошел ближе.

— Размотай, если тебе не трудно, мне немного тяжело поднимать левую руку. 

Ивамото потянул бинт, перехватил его за спиной Абе. Если бы он чуть сильнее свел руки, это было бы похоже на объятия, но Ивамото избегал любых прикосновений, двигаясь осторожно и медленно. Последние слои бинта немного пропитались кровью.

Царапина была совсем свежая — только-только начала засыхать по краям, — но неглубокая.

«Какого черта ты творишь?» — хотел спросить Ивамото, но вместо этого произнес только:

— Больно?

— Уже не очень. 

Ивамото отошел на полшага. Теперь стало видно, что на теле у Абе множество синяков и шрамов, свежих и застарелых. Таких, которым не придумаешь правдоподобного объяснения. 

— Думаю, мне нужно извиниться, Ивамото. Хикару, пусть будет Хикару. Ты оказался слишком кстати, и это было просто. Стоило пробить твое имя в Интернете, как сразу на меня выпали протоколы соревнований. Прыжки в высоту, круто. Протокол летних префектурных тоже, конечно, и мне оставалось только сопоставить. Поверить не могу, что тебя выжила из школы собственная команда. Травма неудачная, болит до сих пор?

— Уже не очень, — отозвался Ивамото теми же словами. Абе чуть улыбнулся.

— Мне оставалось только чуть подтолкнуть слухи, и все купились. Тебе подходит это амплуа гораздо больше, чем мне. 

Ивамото сел на лавочку. Затем снова встал. В тесном помещении они все время были рядом, и от этого было никуда не деться. Абе прислонился к одному из шкафчиков. 

В длину раздевалка была всего три длинных шага, Ивамото ощущал, что ему не хватает пространства и воздуха. А еще — слов и сил, чтобы сказать что-то связное.

— Почему? — наконец выдохнул он. — Я могу понять многое, но никак не могу придумать ответ, почему.

— Не удивляйся, но, наверное, потому что никто бы никогда не подумал. Потому что я всегда был предсказуемым, от меня не ждали ничего необычного. — Абе сложил руки на груди и впервые за все время посмотрел куда-то в сторону, не на Ивамото. — В этом смысле мы с тобой антиподы.

Ивамото хотел бы злиться, чувствовать острое неудержимое раздражение или гнев, но вместо этого внутри плескалось что-то похожее на сочувствие. На понимание. 

— Это опасно. Тебе достается все время.

— Как же иначе… — Абе хотел сказать что-то еще, но его прервал резкий шум громкоговорителя.

— Вместо первого урока просим всех учеников собраться в зале, чтобы выслушать срочное сообщение директора. Повторяю…

***

— …не только вопиющее нарушение дисциплины, но и проявление удивительной жестокости. Теперь полиция знает, что за претенциозным и громким прозвищем скрывается ученик нашей школы. Поэтому, Мусаши, я обращаюсь к тебе: признайся, не подвергай подозрениям своих товарищей. Полиция пойдет тебе навстречу, если ты откроешься сейчас. Если нет — это только отсрочка. Доказательства найдут, и тогда все закроют глаза на то, что ты — ученик старшей школы.

Директор замолчал, и в зале повисла оглушительная тишина. С высоты своего роста Ивамото были видны наклоненные головы одноклассников, их недвижная покорность.

Абе стоял через три человека от него, и Ивамото знал, что тот никогда не признается. Что даже если полиция скажет ему, что все кончено, то он покачает головой и скажет, что произошла ошибка.

— Мне нужно повторить свою речь? У нас есть целый час, собирайся с мыслями.

Потом Ивамото долго не мог объяснить себе, что заставило его поднять руку.

Школьный пиджак натянулся у плеча, край рукава открыл запястье, когда он вытянул руку вверх. Паркет в зале был старый, его стоило отциклевать.

— Э-это, так… Фамилия и класс?

— Это мой, — послышался ошарашенный голос классного руководителя. — Ивамото, 3-С, только перевелся.

— Поднимайся. Иди сюда Ивамото! — директор почти кричал.

Ивамото вышел из шеренги, стараясь никого не задеть. Чьи-то сухие пальцы тронули его за ладонь — Абе. Ивамото показалось, что он услышал тихое «не смей».

Расстояние до сцены оказалось почти бесконечностью. Каждый шаг отдавался в тишине, и возникла очевидная и от этого еще более пугающая ассоциация с эшафотом. Когда метры отделяют от неизбежного.

Но мало кто спотыкается, идя на казнь. Ивамото споткнулся на второй ступени, послышались неуверенные нервные смешки.

Директор был низкий, едва доставал Ивамото до плеча, с намечающейся лысиной и неприятным, душным одеколоном. Ивамото показалось, что он ощущает все с необычайной, непривычной ясностью. Словно обострились слух, обоняние, зрение.

Сердце колотилось как бешеное.

«Что я творю?» — спросил внутри кто-то другой его, Ивамото, голосом.

— Есть, что сказать?

— Да.

— Вперед. Твой последний шанс. 

Ивамото подошел, наклонился к низкому микрофону, перевел дыхание, звук разнесся по залу. Ивамото зажмурился, и теперь оставалось только сказать, но прежде чем он успел произнести хоть слово, кто-то успел раньше него.

— Нет! — этот голос Ивамото знал. — Это неправда. Ивамото Хикару — не Мусаши. — Этот голос каждое утро произносил «встать, поклон». 

— О, и кто же это?

— Это я. — Ивамото, кажется, любил этот голос.


End file.
